


Sugar

by perpetuallydreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydreaming/pseuds/perpetuallydreaming
Summary: Bucky just got back from a mission and needs some love but has to attend a party to spruce up the Avenger’s image instead. The reader makes it difficult for him to accomplish this task. Smut. Based on the song Sugar by Maroon 5.





	Sugar

The last thing Bucky wanted to do was attend one of Tony’s parties, but attendance was mandatory in order to spruce up the Avengers image to society. Tonight the Avengers would schmooze with CEO’s and different politicians of the area that would donate money that the city would eventually need the next time something invaded. Bucky just wanted to stay in his room cuddled up next to you while half-watching movies you both had seen dozens of times before and exchanging lazy kisses. He was just in one of those moods where he just wanted your love, sweet and tender. Especially considering that the last mission hadn’t gone the way they planned. He need a little sympathy, he was beginning to get stuck in his own head and was over analyzing every move that he had made on the mission and was getting a bit insecure which ripped open a wound of insecurities that had only begun to heal with your help. Worst of all, he hadn’t even woken up next to you this morning. He had opened his eyes and saw a note where your head should be. _See you beside the fountain, Sugar Plum_. It read in your unique handwriting. The nickname only you called him in private after hearing the story of how Steve found him after he was buying plums, bringing warmth to his heart and was his small comfort he would get until he saw you at the party.

~~~

You had woken up in Bucky’s arms this morning and you did not want to move. You knew his last mission hadn’t gone well and he had only returned late the night before. You wanted to lay in bed with him and comfort him like you usually would until you absolutely had to get up and get ready, but you convinced yourself the surprise you had planned out would be worth it. Besides, you knew Natasha was no above dragging you out of bed and she would absolutely do so within the next fifteen minutes if you didn’t meet her in your room as planned. You slowly maneuvered your way out of Bucky’s warm embrace. Pulling the note out of the bedside table, you placed it where your head was laying moments before and made your way out of the shared bedroom.

You walked into Natasha’s room and the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated the room. Her bathroom door was slightly ajar with steam still wafting out of the room. You walked over to her dresser where two cups of coffee sat. You grabbed the mug you always used and held the warm drink up to your face before breathing in its delicious aroma. The smell alone waking you up.

“I figured you might need that after waiting up for Barnes last night. So, what were you thinking about doing for your hair?” Natasha says as she walks out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

“I was thinking about doing a sort of pin-up girl look, but a little more toned down since we’re going fancy tonight. Side part with curls? Something simple because I have a black birdcage veil.”

“You know you’re going to put Barnes through the worst torture he’s probably ever endured when he sees you tonight right?”

“What can I say, it makes killer foreplay.” You retort back, making Nat snort into her mug as she was taking a drink, nearly choking her.

“My god, warn a woman next time,” She replies chuckling. You give her a sly smile in return. Before setting your mug down and heading into her bathroom to take over her shower. Natasha took the opportunity while you were in the shower to start getting herself ready. As you turned off the shower you heard her music softly playing. You wrap a towel around your body before you started towel drying your hair and walking into her room.

“So did Bruce ever work up the nerve to ask you to attend the party with him tonight?” “He almost did, but Tony dragged him away to their lab.” She says with an eye roll. “So I left him a note on his suit that said the only thing his suit is missing is a redhead in a green dress.”

“Subtle.” I snark back.

“I’m done with subtle, and hopefully I won’t be wearing that green dress for very long tonight.”

“‘Tasha!” I bark out with a chuckle.

“And you think I’m incorrigible.” Natasha simply smirks at me in the mirror while she adds some finishing touches to her hair.

“Alright woman, you’re turn.” I walk over to the chair she had been sitting in and take my spot. Natasha brings out the curling iron and starts to section off my hair. It’s silent for a bit, but not awkwardly so.

“Thank you for helping me get ready for tonight ‘Tasha. I’d be out of mind without you right now. I can’t believe after how long Bucky and I have been dating that I still get nervous. Not that the dress leaves much to the imagination. I guess I’m just feeling a little insecure, and I want to thank you for just being amazing and putting up with my shit.”

“Well, you put up with my shit too, and as for feeling insecure, even I feel that way from time to time. Also, I have seen you in that dress and you’re going to abso-freaking-lutely take Barnes’ breath away when he sees you in it, along with every other guy in the room I might add. Besides, we both know that you would have given yourself second-degree burns if I had left you to your own devices with a curling iron. I still don’t understand how you’re so graceful out in the field, but an absolute mess otherwise.” Natasha chuckles before finishing up your hair and giving you a smile in the mirror before announcing that you were finished and could check it out. What you saw had you shocked. Your hair had never cooperated with you trying to tame it, but Natasha had done it with ease.

“Alright, time for your makeup. I was thinking a smokey eye, with a bold red lip to match your dress. What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect.” You sat as still as you could and followed Natasha’s instructions as she told you to open and close your eyes or tilt your head a certain way. When she was done she was wearing a smirk. “Alright, you’re all done, go finish getting dressed while I do my own makeup.” You couldn’t help but enthusiastically wrap your arms around her in gratitude while whispering a ‘thank you’ into her shoulder. You released her and made your way to her closet for your dress. You laid the dress out on the bed, shoes on the floor, and made your way to the bathroom for perfume and deodorant. You slipped on the burgundy silk with black lace lingerie set that you had bought specifically for the dress before making your way out of the bathroom once again.

“Woman, if Bruce and Barnes weren’t in the picture, even I would have you bent over my bed right now. I hope you aren’t too attached to that set because I’m pretty sure Barnes is going to rip it off.” Natasha’s words have you blushing. You can only hope that that was Bucky’s reaction when he sees it later. Although you were getting rather attached to this set because of how good the color looked against your skin. You slipped on the red dress which hugged every inch of your body from your shoulders to your knees, and from your knees, it simply flowed to the floor. The website had called it a Gilda gown. It had a plunging v-neck and the straps on the shoulders had flatbows, and the dress was made of luxuriously soft velvet. You paired the dress with three-quarter length black leather gloves. Finally, you slipped on your black ankle ribbon lace-up stiletto heels. You walk up to Natasha’s full-length mirror and begin inspecting yourself for anything out of place. You try not to stare too long to avoid any insecure thoughts from slipping into your mind and when you turn around Natasha’s jaw is on the floor.

“C’mon ‘Tasha! Stop staring and get your dress on so we can get them off faster.” You demand of her playfully. You both start cackling and promptly stop when you feel tears coming to your eyes. Natasha’s makeup was more natural, pale pink eyeshadow with a matte lipstick just a shade darker than her natural lip color. Natasha slipped off her robe and exposed the black lingerie set she was going to wear underneath the dress, much more modern than the set you were wearing and left little to the imagination. You helped her into her evergreen lace dress. It had cap sleeves, a thigh-high slit, and it was adorned with rhinestones that sparkled in the light. She paired it with a pair of glitter embellished, d'Orsay shaped upper pointed heels.

“Well, I think we are both dressed to kill and the party has just started. Ready to head out, Y/N?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

~~~

Bucky had spent the day reading a book he had seen your nose buried in recently. His already thin patience was withering away every second. All he wanted was his arms around you, and the smell of your shampoo that still clung to your soft tresses that you always said were unmanageable but that he found perfect. He wanted the sweet taste of your lips on his.

He didn’t want to deal with people, especially people he didn’t know. He felt weak without you. His only consolation was that he wouldn’t have to endure tonight alone. Bucky knew that once he had you by his side he wouldn’t feel as insecure as he did right now. The looks that people gave him, either because of his past or his arm, wouldn’t even register because he would be too busy staring at you.

He looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time today and decided that he could finally start getting ready. Finally, he headed to the bathroom you two shared to kill a bit of time knowing he would rush getting dressed. During the shower he couldn’t help but smell the shampoo that you always used, it was like a balm to senses momentarily, and then like a tidal wave he missed you all the more. He quickly finished his shower before hopping out and drying off.

The only hint he had as to what you were wearing was the tie you had left out for him. Red velvet. After years of living under HYDRA’s control, you always did little things for him that were a bit extra that involved his senses. For his birthday you had gotten him a set of silk sheets, a luxury he had never experienced, but the first night you two had spent in bed he reveled in the feel of the sheets against his bare skin. You had told him that after decades of hard and cold he deserved something soft, or in this case silky, and warm. He had quirked an eyebrow at you since the sheets were typically cool. You giggled, and he swears his heart stopped, and you said you were more than happy to provide the warmth in that equation in particular. Even though he was the furnace in the relationship. He pulled out his black dress pants, dress shirt, and velvet jacket.

He pulled on each article of clothing with his back to the full-length mirror. He was still getting used to the slim fit of suits, something he thinks he’ll never get used to and thankfully doesn’t have to wear often. He doesn’t turn around until he has to pull his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He’s definitely not as confident as he used to be back in the 30’s, but he will admit that he didn’t clean up too badly.

“Buck, I need your help!” Came Steve’s panicked voice through his bedroom door after a series of knocks.

“What’s the matter punk?” Bucky replies back as he makes his way to the door before opening it to reveal a panicked Steve on the verge of sweating and a bowtie hanging undone around his neck.

“I can’t get this stupid bowtie right and I’m supposed to meet Sharon down there any minute.” With an eye roll and a smirk, Bucky pulls his friend into his room and starts to twist the once hopeless piece of fabric into a presentable bowtie.

“You know, you always were hopeless when it came to these things.” “Yeah, I guess there are some things even super soldier serum can’t change,” Steve replies with a chuckle. Adjusting the bowtie after he’s finished tying it, Bucky claps him on the shoulder.

“Alright punk, get to your date so I can go find mine.”

“Thanks, jerk, I owe ya one.” Bucky follows Steve out the door, shutting it behind him. Finally, on his way to see you and wrap you in his arms.

~~~

You made your way down to the party. Stopping at the balcony that was overlooking all the guests. You looked towards the fountain to see if Bucky was already there, but the area around the fountain was surprisingly bare. A little let down that you didn’t see him yet which meant that you would have to wait that much longer for his arms to be around you, you slowly made your way down the stairs to join the other guests. When you reached the bottom a waiter had appeared and offered you a glass of champagne which you graciously accepted. Gliding across the room with very few interruptions it didn’t take long until you were beside the fountain. The music from the live band had you tapping your foot and you were surprisingly tuned out to your surroundings lost in your own mind. IT wasn’t until you felt a hand at your elbow that you noticed someone beside you.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight.”

“Uhm, thank you,” you said a bit awkwardly before taking a sip from your glass. Not recognizing the man in front of you. He was tall, black hair, warm brown eyes, and to most women probably considered quite handsome, but he wasn’t Bucky.

“Would you mind accompanying me for a dance? Please?” He flashed a smile at you that would probably have most girls swooning. You looked around the room hoping to spot Bucky so you could have a reason to turn the man down, but you still didn’t see him in the sea of people. The man was still smiling at you waiting for an answer.

“Uh, sure.” You finally replied, hoping that Bucky would finally be here by the time the dance was over. The man took your glass from your hand and sat it on the edge of the fountain before replacing it with his hand and lead you onto the dance floor. Luckily the song wasn’t hard to dance to, but it was a tad on the slow side which led the man to pull you a bit closer than you wanted to be. His cologne causing you to wrinkle your nose.

“So what’s a stunning woman like you doing here alone?” The man asked about halfway through the song. Your stomach dropped as you knew where his questioning was heading and you didn’t know if he would be the type to take your answer gracefully or not.

“She’s not. Mind if I cut in?” Came Bucky’s short reply. Seeing the guys hands on you, let alone so low on your back had him seeing red. If he wasn’t likely to be some CEO or politician he probably would have physically pulled the guy off of you. The guy promptly removed his hands from you and went looking for some other girl to dance with. If looks could kill then the look from Bucky’s eyes would have caused the guy to spontaneously combust. You stepped forward and straightened Bucky’s tie, causing his eyes to drop down to you. A smirk was playing on your lips when you heard his sharp intake of breath when he finally got a good look at you. The subtle nod to the pin-up girl look you attempted did not go unnoticed by him. He actually had to close his eyes and take a deep breath in order to calm himself down. He put his hands on your waist before lowering his lips to your ear.

“Sugar, are you trying to torture me?” His voice down an octave from its usual timbre. His breath hitting the shell of your ear causing a shiver to roll down your spine. When his face was back in your line of sight you bat your eyelashes up at him innocently, your hands resting on his biceps.

“If you think this is torture, then just wait until you see what I have on underneath. Even Natasha thought it looked good.” Bucky couldn’t help the growl that erupted at the back of his throat. Not only at the thought of what you could possibly be wearing beneath his dress that he was convinced was designed solely for his torment, but for the fact that Natasha had seen and appreciated you in various states of undress. He knew that you would never cheat, but that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t be jealous that Natasha had seen what was his.

You felt his hands go from your waist to your hips before tightening their hold. At this rate, you weren’t sure that Bucky would last an hour into the party, let alone the next five minutes. You heard another slow song playing and leaned into Bucky, your breast pressed against his chest and you pushed yourself onto the balls of your feet to try and reach his ear.

“You owe me a dance, Sugar Plum.” You backed up just enough so you could look up at him through your lashes. You could tell that Bucky was struggling to restrain himself. If he had it his way, he’d lift you onto his shoulder and wouldn’t put you back down until he reached his bed where he could have his way with you. However, he knew that he needed to stay for at least an hour per Stark’s request before he could dip out.

“Let’s dance, Doll.” He said in a sultry voice that had you squeezing your thighs together. Bucky put his metal hand on your waist before moving it to your lower back and pulling you close to him. His flesh hand held yours before guiding it to his shoulder and letting his fingers dance across your soft skin down your arm, following the curve of your velvet draped waist and joining his metal hand on your lower back. His fingers drew patterns on your lower back as you two swayed from side to side. He rested his forehead against yours staring into your eyes. No matter how long you two had been together, he couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten with you. You still amazed him with not only your beauty but your unwavering kindness. One song faded into the next, and then another after that. Both of you just enjoying the closeness of the other before you interrupted his train of thought.

“How long does a girl have to wait for you to lay some sugar on her?” You said barely above a whisper, a coy smile adorning your luscious red lips.

“You? Never.” Bucky replied before crashing his lips to yours. He desperately tried to keep the kiss ‘PG’ as you would say, but he couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped him. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth before biting it just enough for you to gasp which allowed him to let his tongue fight yours for dominance. Before he knew it, his hand was in your hair and he heard someone clearing their throat beside him. Bucky was shameless in the moment and would have continued on if you hadn’t been so startled that you pulled away from him. He looked over to see a disappointed Tony Stark.

“If you two are going to play tonsil hockey then please take it to your room. We’re supposed to be cleaning up our image, not giving the press the impression that we’re corrupting the youth.” Tony said with a nod to May and Peter Parker who stood across the room. With heat flooding your face, all you could seem to manage was a nod of your head before tugging on Bucky’s hand. You two scattered from the room like teenagers to the elevator. You couldn’t help but giggle when you found yourselves alone in the hallway to your rooms. Bucky looked at you adoringly before backing you into a wall and kissing you thoroughly once again. His kissed your lips until you both needed air and then moved to your jaw, to that spot by your ear, and then down your neck.

“B-bucky, bed-room. Please?” You pant out, the last word coming out in nearly a whine. As much as Bucky wanted to continue kissing you right where you two were, he heeded your request. As soon as the bedroom door closed Bucky had you against it. His hands roamed freely across your body. Bucky groped your breasts first, your exposed cleavage had been teasing him to touch them all night, the soft skin beneath his calloused fingers causing you to moan and him to smile. Bucky pushed the straps down on your dress as far as they would go his mouth working its way down from your lips to the peak of your breast. The other being worked over with his metal fingers. You were already panting and his hot mouth and cold fingers caused a loud moan to escape you.

“Bucky, need you, please.” You were practically begging as you weaved your fingers from one hand into his hair and the other to squeeze his arm. He moved his flesh hand to the back of your dress while he continued his ministrations on your breasts. Finding the zipper he pulled it down agonizingly slow. He released your nipple from his mouth with a pop.

“Strip for me Sugar,” Bucky said, his voice rough. Bucky began taking off his jacket before he noticed that his words hadn’t even registered in your bliss-filled haze. He stepped forward and lifted your chin with his flesh hand and looked you in the eye as he had your attention.

“I wasn’t asking.” His voice as smooth as the velvet on your body, his command now registering. Keeping your eyes locked with his you slowly pulled the dress down your body. You noticed his eyes bulging at your choice of lingerie and the groan that exploded from the back of his throat left you smiling coyly at him.

“Do you like it?” “I love it, Doll. And I’m gonna love it even more on the floor.” He says as he takes a step towards you before picking you up by the back of your thighs and carrying you over to the bed. He laid you down on the bed with a knee between your legs. His hands making quick work of your bra before flinging it across the room. “I need your loving, and I need it now, Sugar,” Bucky says between kisses against your skin.

“I just wanna be deep in your love, James, please.” Bucky is right above where you need him most, looking up at you with lust blown eyes through his lashes. You swear the image could cause you to wreck your panties then and there if you didn’t know what else his mouth could do already.

“One more thing before we get started, baby.” Bucky tells you, his voice dripping with sin. He pulls the tie loose from around his neck and starts to unbutton his shirt before tossing it across the room. “C’mere, Doll.” He asks with each end of the tie in his hands. You sit forward and he wraps the tie around your head as a blindfold. Bucky still can’t believe how much you trust him in moments like these, and it turns him on more than he’d like to admit. When the makeshift blindfold is securely tied around your head he guides you by the shoulders back down to the bed.

Bucky begins to slowly pull your panties down your smooth legs. Your panties end up somewhere across the room with your bra. He starts kissing you slowly from your ankle up your leg, his fingertips grazing your legs along the way. When Bucky reaches the apex of your thighs he hesitates, causing you to let out a whine in desperation.

“Please, Bucky please!” That’s all it takes before he lowers his mouth to the set of lips between your hips. Your legs are draped over his shoulders but he uses his hands to hold down your hips in a nearly bruising grip. Your hand find purchase in his brown locks, you can’t help but tug him against you. The ministrations of his mouth are causing you to see stars. You're a writhing moaning mess beneath him, his moans against your clit causing your walls to clench around nothing.

“B-bucky. N-need you in-side me.” You pant out desperately.

“You want it, don’t you Doll,” Bucky smirks as he moves to removes his pants, releasing his aching member.

“Yes, baby, please. Need you so bad it hurts.”

“I got you, Doll,” Bucky whispers against your lips as he lines himself up to your entrance. Rubbing his tip teasingly against your folds. Your hips grind against him in need of friction. Bucky places a hand on your hip to keep you still. He brings his lips down to yours and as he does he slowly enters you. Knowing no matter how many times he’s made love to you that you always need a moment to adjust to his size.

When he’s fully sheathed inside of you his hips still. Your breaths mix together in pants before you urge him to move. Bucky starts off slow, every thrust measured and calculated. Soon he’s thrusting faster as your hand is pulling his hair and the other leaving angry red trails down his back. Bucky’s metal arm is beside your head keeping himself propped up as he begins to thrust vigorously inside of you and the other finds its way to your neck putting just the slightest bit of pressure just how you liked. It took a long time for him to reach this level of trust, not only with you but with himself that he wouldn’t hurt you. Eventually, that hand moved down to where you two were joined, reaching that nub that was aching for his touch. Bucky began rubbing circles against.

“Can’t believe your mine,” Bucky says before letting out a loud moan.

“Mmm, my girl. Right, Doll? Need you to say it.” his raspy voice and words cause you to moan.

“All yours, Bucky. I’m your girl.” You feel your orgasm building, Bucky’s frantic thrusts a telltale sign that he’s close too.

“So close, Doll. Need you-need you to cum on my cock, Sugar.” And at that, your walls clench down on Bucky and you spiral into white-hot bliss, Bucky following behind you. Your names on each other's lips. Bucky rides out your highs before stilling inside of you. The only sound in the room is of both of you panting for air. Bucky pulls the tie away from your eyes, tossing it carelessly.

“I love you, Sugar,” Bucky whispers as he looks deep into your eyes.

“I love you too, Sugar Plum.” You reply, kissing his nose before he rolls over onto his back with you locked on his arms. It wasn’t exactly how he planned on spending his first day back from his mission, but he definitely wasn’t complaining anymore.


End file.
